


Pucker Up

by HanaHimus



Series: Yosen Shenanigans [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya always had trouble telling American and Japanese culture apart. Never before had it caused such an issue, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic kisses are my fave so ;3; Himuro giving 3/4 teammates smooches

Tatsuya hummed to himself as the math teacher handed back their tests. If all had gone well, he’d pass with an A…

Oh who was he kidding? Of course he’d pass with an A. He always passed math with an A. He usually got extra credit on tests, even. No one else did that, either.

“Good.” He smiled when he saw the paper on his desk. A hundred percent, as expected. The question now was how had Wei done? The exchange student usually did well on the tests, sure, but he’d voiced the fact this chapter had given him issues. Had he made it through alright?

He glanced back at Wei with a smile. “How did you do, Wei?”

“An A.” Wei gave a small nod. “Better than I was expecting.”

“Oh yeah?” Tatsuya gave a small smile. “Is it a high A or…?”

“It is.” Wei replied with a shrug. “Studying actually paid off this time, I guess…”

“I see…”

Tatsuya was excited for his teammate. He was proud of him, getting a high A on a test he thought he was going to do horribly on. He could feel himself hopping up and down in his seat. He had an urge to just…

He moved towards Wei quickly and placed a small peck on his lips.

As Tatsuya pulled back, he frowned. Why did Wei look so shocked by his kiss? Was it because he was from China and not Japan? Was it not a thing in China?

Well, no time to explain it to him now. He shrugged and turned back around. Wei would get it eventually. Right? There was no way he could stay in the dark for very long…

Or if he did, he could just wait until someone else explained it. That would work just as well.

 

-

 

Tatsuya was almost too happy when his mother sent a text saying they were for sure visiting Tokyo that weekend. He’d been begging her for weeks, since he’d missed out on his chance to look around with Atsushi…

Now that he could go, though? He was too excited. Enough that he was bouncing up and down in place as he waited for his teammates.

“Oh, Himuro!” Kenichi’s semi-cheerful voice told the second year the captain was alone. No Kensuke or Wei teasing him at that moment.

He turned and gave the larger boy a smile. “Okamura-senpai! Good to see you… Where’s Fukui-senpai and Wei? I thought they were supposed to be with you?”

“Liu suddenly got really...quiet and Fukui is trying to find out why.” Kenichi replied, rubbing the back of his head. “He told me to go on without him.”

“I see…” Tatsuya sighed. Did it have something to do with earlier…? He hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Don’t worry about it!” Kenichi gave the other a small slap on the back. “Let’s change the topic, yeah? You seemed excited a minute ago.”

“Oh! Well I actually get to go sightseeing in Tokyo!” Tatsuya clapped his hands together.

Kenichi furrowed his brow. “Didn’t you just go with Murasakibara…?”

“Oh, er, yes…” Tatsuya gave a small nod. “But I got distracted...This time it’ll be a lot better! I’m so excited I could just…!”

Without thinking, Tatsuya kissed a second teammate that day.

“Oh, Okamura-senpai, I…” He blinked when he pulled back only to see the captain crying. Did his kiss really do that to him…? “I should go…”

 

-

 

“Oi, Tatsuya.” Kensuke approached the other boy with his arms crossed. “We need to talk.”

“Oh…? Can it wait?” Tatsuya asked, a frown on his face. “I kind of need to go talk to a teacher before practice.”

“I don’t care, this can’t wait.” Kensuke replied, obviously angry with the other if his frown said anything.

He’d be intimidating if he was talking to anyone else, really. Kensuke could be a scary guy. Unluckily for him, Tatsuya found just about everything cute.

So the frown looked more like a pout to the second year and the crossed arms gave an image of a child. He had a cute senpai.

“I wanna pinch your cheeks…” He mumbled, just quiet enough that Kensuke wasn’t going to hear it.

“What was that?” The blond asked. “Say it louder.”

“Oh, nothing!” Tatsuya waved his hands in front of him. “Don’t worry about it, Fukui-senpai.”

“I’m going to worry about it.” Kensuke replied, moving forward. “Tell me what you said.”

Tatsuya was in quite the predicament, he didn’t really want to tell him… If he did, he’d just get hit upside the head. If he didn’t, the same thing would happen.

So how did he get out of this? Could he distract his senpai somehow? Well, he was cute enough to kiss and it would make the older boy pause, so… Why not?

He leaned over (That was different, huh? Most of the team was so tall…) and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Wasting no time, he shot up straight and gave a smile. “Tell coach I might be a little late, bye bye!”

Without another word, Tatsuya was dashing off to find his teacher and avoid Kensuke for a while.

 

-

 

The three upperclassmen seemed to be in conversation, Atsushi noticed. What were they talking about, though?

“Ne…” He walked over with a yawn. “What’re you guys doing~?”

“Talking about a problem….” Kenichi mumbled. “A big problem…”

“What kinda problem?” The purple haired giant tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t heard about any problems…

“Tatsuya’s into all of us.” Kensuke blurted out and Atsushi let out a confused choked sound.

“What do you mean?” Atsushi narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly.

“He means Himuro is interested in us all.” Wei replied, rolling his eyes. “He kissed us all, after all.”

“He didn’t do that to me…” The first year’s brow furrowed. “Does Muro-chin not like me?”

“No, no! I’m sure he likes you!” Kenichi waved his hands in front of him. “Just not in...the same way.”

“Eeeh? No fair…” Atsushi gave a pout. “I wanted a kiss from Muro-chin too…”

“Ah…” Wei frowned. “You Japanese people can be so weird…”

“Not all of us, just Atsushi and Tatsuya really…” Kensuke mumbled. “They’re the weirdest, at least.”

“Fair enough…”

“Stop talking about me~” Atsushi whined. “You were talking about your Muro-chin problem!”

“Well, yeah...We were doing that because we don’t know what to do.” Kenichi replied with a small sigh. “We’re stuck…”

“Just talk to him about it.” Atsushi sighed. “If all three of you do he’s gotta tell the truth~”

“That…” Kensuke paused. “That’s not a bad idea…”

 

-

 

“What are you all doing…?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow when the four other starters cornered. him. Had he done something to make them mad enough to beat him or something…? He had to hope that wasn’t the case…

“We need to talk to you.” Kenichi said, obviously trying to be gentle with his words… So the other three weren’t going to be, huh?

“Why isn’t Muro-chin interested in me?” Atsushi suddenly whined out.

“But I find Atsushi really interesting…” He mumbled in reply, brow furrowed.

“AtsushI! Not now!” Kensuke hissed before turning to look at Tatsuya again. “We need to talk to you about...your actions today.”

“My actions?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, having basically forgotten about the kissing fiascos. “What did I do?”

“You kissed us all.” Wei said, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t believe the other boy didn’t remember it.

“Does that mean that you…?” Kenichi turned away, coughing in embarrassment.

“Oh...Oh my god.” Tatsuya felt himself redden a little bit. “No, no it’s not what you think!”

“Then what is it?” Kensuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Platonic kisses!” Tatsuya gave a small laugh. “It’s a habit I picked up in America that I never dropped.

“Oh…” Atsushi gave a small nod of understanding. “Aka-chin and Kuro-chin give each other platonic kisses a lot.”

“See? So it’s a thing!” Tatsuya sighed in relief. If they wouldn’t have believed him, now he didn’t have to hear it.

“So...Those kisses had no romantic feeling behind them?” Kensuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly!”

“Where did you even pick up on that?” Wei asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My old mentor in America! She gave everyone kisses and I can guarantee she wasn’t interested in one of them.” Tatsuya said, crossing his arms.

“So...Do you give everyone those kisses?” Kenichi asked.

“No! I only give my friends platonic kisses!”

“Eh…” Atsushi gave a pout. “Muro-chin really doesn’t like me…!”

“No, no! I’m sure he does like you.” Kenichi began, snickering just a little (that was rare for the captain…) “Just in a different way.”

“Are you implying that I’m interested in Atsushi romantically?” Tatsuya asked, giving an awkward cough.

“Your red face would say you are.” Wei said, pointing at the other second year.

“I changed my mind, I don’t like you guys. I hate you all.”

Kensuke rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure, whatever Tatsuya.”

 


End file.
